


Bluetooth Connection

by AphroditeMadeMeDoIt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Silly & Fun, These girls are naughty, Vibrators, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditeMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/AphroditeMadeMeDoIt
Summary: Waverly has a very important business meeting but she might get more than she bargained for.I still suck at summaries but this is just some naughty wayhaught fun!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Bluetooth Connection

When Waverly Earp was a little girl she dreamt of being many things. A doctor helping cure diseases in the slums of Africa. A scientist, making breakthroughs to improve our lives and save our planet. A teacher helping to mold and enrich the minds of the young and impressionable. But none of those things were in the cards for her. Living a life of trauma and paying for the mistakes of her parents, she did not have the opportunity to study to be any of the things she had dreamt of being. The one good thing that a life of hardship had taught her, was to take advantage of the gifts that life gives you, and that is what she did. 

She had always had a way with people. Voted nicest person in her little town of Purgatory, famous for her blinding smile and bubbly personality, it was easy for her to get on people’s good side and get anyone to trust her. And that is what had made her the number one sales employee 3 years in a row at Del Rey Technologies.

Being accustomed to the pressure of targets and difficult discussions with old white men, many times her senior, she did not fret over many customer meetings, but today it was different. Haught Enterprises was a huge fish to catch and if she could get them to sign the contract before the end of the quarter, she would be able to close her year 50% above her target and would be paid handsomely for the overachievement. She would finally be able to put a down payment on that beautiful house she had been eyeing for a while and help her sister get back on her feet, all without having to worry about going broke or having to choose one over the other.

Psyching herself on her full length bedroom mirror, she checked her outfit again. A beautiful baby blue shirt and blazer set, with a simple white blouse and her lucky heels that had helped her turn many heads and sign many deals in the past. She did not depend on her looks to close contracts, she was great at what she did, but she would not deny that it could also help a lot. With a cheeky grin she adjusted her skirt and felt her secret weapon, hidden underneath, also adjust into place. 

She didn’t know what it was about wearing a bluetooth panty vibrator that gave her so much confidence but it worked like a charm. It could be the thrill of anyone that had the app being able to connect to it and turn it on at any given time, since the app would notify a person if a nearby device was available, or just the naughtiness of wearing something so scandalous while at a professional meeting, or maybe the fact that if she squeezed her legs she could feel it there as a comforting assurance that regardless of how the meeting went, she would be getting off in her car later on, still on the potential customer’s parking lot.

She arrived at Haught Enterprises perfectly on time and was shown the room where she would be making her presentation. Normally these deals would involve countless meetings with many different stakeholders, all with different opinions and wishes on how the software should behave but this time she had managed to go straight to the top, and was giving a private presentation directly to the company’s CEO. Nicole Haught had recently taken over from her father as the head of the company, having started working for the family business in the mailroom, still as a teenager, and had worked her way up to have a full understanding of all of the ins and outs of their operation. And while Waverly was happy she could present directly to the company’s main decision maker, it was also adding an extra layer of pressure for this meeting to go without a hitch.

Waverly had been in the room for a couple of minutes, sipping on some water, when the door opened again and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen walked in and offered her a hand to shake, smiling at her with warm eyes and the cutest dimples. Waverly quickly stood up to shake her hand and introduced herself, probably taking a little bit too long to react after seeing such a vision but the tall redhead did not seem to mind.

“Good morning, Miss Haught. I’m Waverly Earp from Del Rey Technologies. Thank you very much for making the time to meet with me today.” Waverly said in her most professional voice, hoping against hope that she was not blushing or stuttering.

“That is not a problem at all, Miss Earp. I’m hoping I will be the one thanking you at the end of the meeting for helping me bring this company into the 21st century with your invoicing and billing software.” Nicole replied smoothly motioning at Waverly to sit back down as she took a seat herself across from the brunette.

The meeting flowed easily from there, Waverly asking all the right questions about Haught Enterprise’s current invoicing and billing process and what their vision would be of a perfect automation and once she got all the answers she jumped into explaining how Del Rey’s software would be able to help them do that and much more. She had been a deep into her presentation, showing on the screen at the end of the room exactly how the software worked and what it could do, when she noticed Nicole losing interest in what she was saying and looking at her phone instead. She tried to keep her cool but couldn’t help but panic a little inside as this was definitely not a good sign. If she couldn’t keep the CEO’s interest on their proposition, there would be no way they would buy their software.

She was wracking her brain, trying to figure out how to make this more interesting for the redhead when something happened that took all her thoughts away from her presentation, or the software, or even speaking. Her vibrator had been turned on. Still on the lower setting so her reaction had not been so obvious but distracting nonetheless.

“Oh I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be rude.” Nicole apologised and turned her gaze away from her phone and back to Waverly when the brunette had stopped talking. “Please continue. In my position I unfortunately have too much to do and not enough time to do it so I had to learn how to multitask quite efficiently. If I need to check my phone, please be assured that I am still listening and this is in no way a negative response to your wonderful presentation skills.” 

“Yes, of course.” Waverly replied and smiled, trying to compose herself and ignore the fire that was starting to burn in her core. She continued through her presentation for a couple more minutes, trying her best to not be bothered whenever Nicole looked down at her phone, still putting on her best smile, when she felt the intensity of her toy increase one more level. The exact level where the feeling would start to be just right. Her hands gripped the sides of the boardroom table as small beads of sweat began to pop out on her brow. She closed her eyes momentarily and felt her face twitch from the strain of not giving in to the exquisite pleasure that was building between her legs.

Luckily Nicole was still not looking at her and she could catch herself quick enough to pick up from where she had left off but her flimsy grip at her professionalism did not last long as another level was increased and a groan started to escape her lips. She shook herself slightly and instantly regretted it. Shaking only made the sensation greater, like fingers touching in all the right places at once.

‘How in the ever-loving hell was this happening and how was she going to contain the noises forming in the back of her throat?’ She thought, frustrated. Waverly wanted to grind down so hard on her chair and come on the spot but instead she had to look this hot CEO in the face and pretend she wasn’t about to explode. She tried to move and make herself feel more comfortable but she had no chance when the vibration increased yet again. She jumped from her chair at the feeling, the pressure of the toy with the increased vibration being too much in her seating position and that quickly brought the CEO’s eyes back to her.

“Is everything ok?” Nicole asked, looking at her curiously.

“Yes, peachy.” Waverly replied, trying to adjust herself as well as she could without being obvious about it. “My legs were starting to feel numb. I have horrible circulation problems. Do you mind if I continue this standing up?” She asked hopefully, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stand the feeling in this intensity if she was sitting down.

“Yes, of course. Whatever feels the most comfortable for you.” Nicole confirmed.

Waverly smiled again, trying to gain some time to remember where the hell she was on her presentation, while chills were running through her spine and she started to feel warmer and warmer from the tingling sensation in between her legs. ‘Oh my sweet lord…I am about to come right here in front of this incredibly hot woman during the most important meeting of my professional life. What was I thinking, wearing this thing?’ She thought, panicking for a second and regretting all of her life’s decisions.

She had used the toy many times and she knew exactly how it could take her where she wanted to go, but she had not ever tried to resist that feeling and, having to figure that out in front of the most important potential customer of her career, was not an ideal situation.

Not to mention the fact that someone in that very office was doing that to her. She knew she should be outraged at the lack of consent and the boldness of the move but she knew what she was getting into when she bought that specific model and right at that moment all she could think of was how hot it was and wonder who could it be that was doing this to her. Was it the cute receptionist with the blonde hair and the easy smile? Or maybe Nicole’s personal assistant, with the broad shoulders and muscular built? Or maybe even… no, she could not go there. She had to push through this feeling and focus on getting what she needed from this meeting and that was a signed contract, not a mind blowing orgasm.

“So you see here is where your account managers would enter the billing information to be verified against AHHH…” Waverly started back from where she had stopped, doing her best at trying to keep her cool but when she tried to walk closer to the screen and point at where she was motioning with her trusted lucky pen it only caused extra friction on the toy and a whole new wave of sensations on her core, leading her to involuntarily moan and drop her pen on the floor.

“My goodness. I’m so clumsy today.” Waverly smiled as professionally as possible as she knelt down to retrieve her pen. As soon as her knee touched the carpet the vibe hit max and she almost lunged forward onto the floor. Her whole body seemed to be vibrating and she had to put her hands out to balance herself. She was frozen there, riding the most delicious sensation she had ever felt, completely forgetting where she was for a moment. That was until she heard a throat clearing somewhere and looked up to see Nicole Haught staring at her with a raised eyebrow. “Are you feeling okay, Ms. Earp? You seem a bit…distracted,” the redhead remarked with an odd glint in her eye. “Oh yes. Never better,” Waverly squeaked. She could feel her panties sticking to the sides of her legs and was suddenly terrified that her juices were going to start dripping down her legs.

As the vibrations suddenly lowered again to a medium level, she quickly caught herself and tried to regain her composure,completely forgetting about the pen and leaving it where it fell. She quickly stood up planning on continuing where she had stopped and pretending nothing had happened. Nicole herself also did not mention anything else about her unusual behaviour but Waverly couldn’t help but notice she was looking at her differently, and she could swear she saw a small smirk play in the corners of redhead’s lips before she schooled her features back to their neutral state.

“Verified against our global database of delinquent debtors so you can be assured that your…” Waverly started again but half way her sentence she choked on her own saliva as she felt the intensity of the vibrations increase once again. This time she clearly caught the smirk in the CEO’s face as she looked up from her phone and gauged Waverly’s reaction. 

Waverly was sure now that Nicole was the one doing this to her. She was sitting there, teasing and stimulating her, pushing her limits, waiting for her to come undone in that meeting room and Waverly could not have thought anything was ever as sexier than that. In a way, Nicole was pleasuring her with those long slender fingers of hers. She was using her fingers on her phone and not directly on her hot and wet skin but the effect was the same and seeing the look the redhead was giving her, Waverly wondered if she was thinking along the same lines.

She tried to get back to her practiced speech but as soon as she started the vibrations increased and her voice went up a few octaves “…OH…MY…” She bit down hard on her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the noises that threatened to spill out. She flapped her hand towards her throat. “Just a tad parched.” She said as her eyelids fluttered and she took a moment to straighten herself.

Needing to clear her head of thoughts of Nicole’s slender fingers touching her in less than professional ways, Waverly reached for her glass of water, hoping the cold liquid would help cool down the fire burning in her belly. As she wrapped her fingers around the glass, Nicole turned the vibrations up a notch and Waverly felt herself thumping the desk with her left hand in an effort to not fall on her face, while her right hand held onto the glass so tightly, she was thankful they had not given her a paper cup or else the container would have been crumpled in her hands and she would be even wetter than she already was. 

Mustering all her might, she brought the cup to her lips with shaky hands and took long big gulps of water, not failing to notice how the action had somehow brought a deeper fire in Nicole’s eyes. Sweat was dripping down her forehead, her breathing was becoming ragged and fast but if Nicole thought she would break that easy, she had another thing coming. Two could play this game.

“I’m sorry. It’s just so hot in here, do you mind?” Waverly asked holding onto the lapels of her blazer. As Nicole nodded in consent, Waverly took the garment off and placed it on her chair, leaving herself only with her somewhat see through white sleeveless blouse, already sticking to her sweaty glistening skin. She could immediately see the change in the redhead, as her mouth hung half open, eyes taking in the shape of her body, the sweat rolling down her cleavage, the definition of her arms. Waverly would have smirked back at her if she wasn’t still trying to play the part of the professional sales person so she pretended to pay it no mind and went back to the presentation.

“You can be assured that your account managers will have the most complete and updated information when choosing which companies to do business with and that is why we not only would be selling you a software but also a service that we guarantee it’s the beeeest...” Waverly stuttered and trailed off at the end of her sentence, eyes fluttering closed, as the intensity was increased to maximum and a shockwave of sensations hit her body, causing her to almost lose her footing on her heels. 

In a flash, Nicole was by her side, holding her close and she faintly heard the taller woman ask her if she was ok, but her mind was so far gone now that she barely registered. She then felt those same long fingers that had been plaguing her mind, under her chin, guiding her face up so she could look into Nicole’s eyes.. 

“Are you ok?” Nicole asked huskily, eyes swimming with a mix of concern and desire and all of a sudden it was all too much. Nicole’s voice, the feel of her fingers on her skin, the intensity in her eyes, her sweet vanilla smell and the gentle strength with which she was holding Waverly was all she needed to take her over the edge and let herself fall into the deep waves of pleasure she had been denying herself since the toy had been turned on. She came staring into the other woman’s eyes, mouth open in silent desperation and arms holding on to the CEO for dear life.

When she came down from her high, still wrapped in the redhead’s arms, she realized the toy was finally off and Nicole was looking at her questioning. Still not moving from her current position she went back to the part she had been playing so far, adamant to finish her presentation.

“The best in the market. And that is why you should sign with us.” Waverly finished breathlessly. 

Nicole just smiled, a true, genuine smile, that made her dimples pop and her eyes shine in ways that did funny things to Waverly’s stomach.

“I don’t know how good that was for you but it was for sure the best business meeting I’ve ever had in my life.” Nicole admitted in amazement. 

“Does that mean you will sign?” Waverly asked, giving the CEO her most winning smile, or at least the best she could manage in the post-orgasmic mess she currently found herself.

Nicole cocked her head at her in thought and then without stepping away from Waverly, she crouched down slowly, face less than an inch away from touching Waverly’s body, clearly inhaling her scent as she picked up the dropped pen and stood back up.

“I know I said I can multitask, but certain things are too much even for me.” Nicole said with a chuckle, grabbing Waverly’s hand and writing down her number on it. “This is my personal number. I would love to take you to dinner and figure out what makes you tick. Besides the handy little app on my phone.” She flirted easily, handing Waverly back her pen once she was done with it. “Concerning the contract, I’m afraid I’m no longer unbiased to make this decision so I’ll have my assistant make an appointment for you to come back and talk to my VP. But from what I’ve seen, I’m confident he will love you and your product almost as much as I did.”

Waverly nodded shyly and Nicole stepped away from her, making her way towards the door. With one last look back at the small brunette, she was out of the room and Waverly was left alone with her thoughts.

She hadn’t gotten her signature yet, but that was not off the table either. And maybe, just maybe, she had gotten something even better. She looked down again at the number on her hand and smiled as she put her blazer back on, grabbed her things and made her way out of the room and out of the building, with an extra bounce on her step and an extra 15 minutes to kill as she would not be needing her alone time in the parking lot anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and special thanks to my beta that does not want to be associated with mature content LOL
> 
> As always, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
